The Multiverse of Fiction
by writer of chaos
Summary: Dear readers! Have you ever wondered what was on the other side of that tormentous fourth wall? The wall, that separated from the land of fiction from your own? If you did, then please let me give you some details. The world of fiction finally opens for all to see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Keep in mind, that the writer of this fanfiction (whose name is actually Writer….WHAT A COINCIDENCE?!:D) does not own any of the famous or less famous game, movie, TV, book or any other fictional story franchises or stand alone titles mentioned in the fanfiction, except for their own ideas. This also goes for famous people, like Ozzy Ozbourne, Mike Tyson and Tony Hawk, along with other famous people, who might make some cameo appearances. I am not making any money out of this fiction either. Now, that this is over with, let's continue with our course, shall we?

Words of The Writer: Well, hello there, Readers! It's been a long time, wasn't it? Well, first of all, I must say I very deeply apologise for the lack of updates in the last eleven months or so. I had a few bad moments in life and felt like I don't want to continue the stories I made so far or just flat out abandon . But do not worry, dear readers. I'm back. Back for good! Thanks to all the faithful ones, who have waited and didn't stop following me or my stories. Now, here's your reward. An apology from the Writer and a few updates coming up, hopefully soon. This story is actually a bit of a co-work, with another fellow writer here, who goes by the name of KJMusical. He writes the Epic Rap Battles of History series' fanfiction edition. Again, not to leech off of anyone else's fame, but simply to entertain and improve skills of his own. Now, having assisted him in no less, than three rap battles so far, both writing and ideas, we decided to make a little story for the whole universe we use. Think of this, as a background for the rap battles, adding some story along the way and some reason, as to why the rap battles are created as well. Now, another piece of news, is that from here on, I will refer to the collection of readers following the Writer of Chaos on here, as the League of Writers. So, from here on, if anyone sees something, like „Join the League!" or something appearing, that is merely me, indicating, that if anyone reading the story that sentence is in, would follow either the story or me, then I would be honored, flattered and also,incredibly happy. So, if anyone wants to hear some good old tales from The Writer, come and join the League, fella's! Otherwise, let's get going, with the story. Also, expect some major 4th wall breaking in this fic sometimes, okay? Good. Now, everyone's comfy? Good. Let's begin this thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scenery is empty. Well, to say the least, there is actually not much of a scenery, if you want to know. The place currently visible to the eye looks like an old, dark room, with many doors around it. The place itself is pretty big, seeing that there are hundreds, if not thousands of doors set around, all of which are of a different colouring and have a different nametag on them. One to the left reads „My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", while another one says „Die Hard". A third one, very far away and almost out of view says „Sengoku Basara" on it. These doors, although seemingly old also seem well repaired and in good shape.

Suddenly, a white spotlight shines on the center of the room. After a few seconds of waiting, in a puff of smoke, a young man appears, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, a somewhat slim figure and wearing a white tuxedo suit. He holds a microphone and yells. „Welcome all to the Writer's grand reveal of…" he stops for a few seconds, for dramatic effect, then shouts „the Fictional Multiverse!" Suddenly, the whole room gets lit by an awful lot of lights. „Now, all of you, who have took the time to actually read this far and not leave immediately because of the unusual style we started this show, allow me to welcome you. I am The Writer of Chaos, or simply, Writer. I am making this fiction to show you how the fictional multiverse, which I am one of the creators of, is working. Now, to explain this, the way you see and hear me is like a camera. It moves, records and saves footage, so it may later be edited. However, since this is written fiction, the guys, who actually put the fiction on paper, by writing it, will have to write down everything that happens, is said or seen. If it is recorded by the camera of course. Think of this as a documentary, like the ones from that old person…what was the name? Uh, hey KJ! What was the name of that guy, who made those wild life movies?! You know, the old one!" The Writer shouts, while staring up into the darkness above. After a short while, an answer arrives. „David Attenborough! Now stop calling me! I need to write this verse, pretty quickly!"

The Writer nods, then turns back to the camera. „Yes. That one. Now, also, the readers reading this can only see, hear and experience (in fiction, of course) by the camera in this world, but some, if not all, fictional characters may see them through a device named „The Fourth Wall". This is a transdimensional barricade, preventing travel between the two worlds. Although some people managed to do it, those were rare occasions. Moving on. „

The Writer moves to one of the doors, the camera following quickly, staring the at the door, while also seeing the Writer standing next to it. „Now, although the Fourth Wall prevents travel, it does allow observation at times, both vice and versa. In short, the fictional creatures can also see their viewers, readers, watchers, etc. Now, the barriers separating the universes, or in some cases, multiverses of the stories are called „Firewalls". It's a system, that protects stories from attacks by other stories, letting only the ones, with the appropriate documents through." The Writer motions around the area, making the camera turn around, as the man continues. „The place you are currently at is called „The Lobby". It serves as, well, a lobby for the fictional worlds. It was built to allow characters to access each others' stories, when a crossover or a cameo is made, or whenever they have free time and want to spend some of it accompanied by others."

As the camera refocuses on him again, the Writer looks at his watch. „Oh, just in time. Now, you can see how the Lobby works in action." Just as he finishes, door on the other side of the room, bearing the word „inFamous" written on it, opens, letting two people through. They are clearly visible, as the camera focuses on them, to be Cole Mcgrath and Zeke Dunbar from the game itself. They look around, before spotting another door and quickly moving through it, closing it behind them, as the words „The Last of Us" are visible on the recently closed gateway. „See?" The Writer continues, as the camera turns back to him. „Now, I know most of you must be dead bored by all the talking, explaining and complete lack of actual characterls or fictional worlds, so allow me to open this one for you." He says, unlocking the door he stands nearby with a key from his big keychain, showing the sign, that says „Marvel Universe" on the wall besides the door.

He and the camera look through the portal, to see that the door opens to the apartement of none other, than Wade Wilson, A.K.A. Deadpool, seeing the Merc With The Mouth in the kitchen, making pancakes. The Writer enters, the camera following, after which, the sound of the door being shut is heard from behind the camera. As Deadpool hears the sound, he quickly moves from the kitchen to the living room, walking up to the Writer. „Writeeer! My man! What's up with the fics ye're writin'? By the way, did I win that last battle against One-Eyes from DC?" His voice sounds like an excited child's, who's seeing new people or is waiting for improtant news, so the Writer shakes his hand, greets him briefly and quickly begins. „We're making a documentary, Wade. We're explaining how this thing works to the readers. Also, it seems to me, that the readers are voting for you as the winner so far." As the mercenary nods, he turns to the camera and begins doing what he does best. Talk. But before he opens his mouth, he takes time to reach into the script and break this paragraph in ha

lf, so it doesn't seem to be too long. „Now, you see, these so called „Worlds" we live in and you use to watch funny shit, sad shit, exploding shit and many other kinds of shit, would all go to Hell pretty freaking fast, if it weren't for the law enforcement around here." He snaps his fingers and a blackboard appears, words and childishly drawn figures appearing on it to serve as images for the mercenary's explanation. „They are characters from each universe, who have been granted some extra powers from the big guys creating the univers and are pretty much similar to overseers. We call them „Archangels". Now, because of your extreme luck, I happen to be one of these characters, so I am officially the highest fictional law enforcement in the Marvel Universe!" As he says this, Deadpool slowly rises from his chair, raising the volume of his speech, starting to shout the final words, before beginning to dance to his theme song, as it suddenly starts to play. „Uh, Deadpool?" The Writer asks, tapping the merc's back in confusion. „Deadpool-uh, could you please tell us more?" But his words don't reach the man's ears, as he continues dancing, while singing along to the song. „_He's a mean matha(beep)a!..." _

The Writer just sighs, with a slight smile, as he motions for the camera to follow, leading it out of the universe, through the door. As they reach the Lobby again, the Writer turns to the camera and begins talking. „Now, all of you, readers, who actually made it this far, congratulations. Also, I'm sad to point out, that this is all the time we have for today, but follow the story and you will hear everything about this multiverse soon. See you in the next episode." He finishes, as the screen fades to black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, how was it? I hope you do like this story and will follow it. Also, Happy New Year to all of you, dear readers. I will hopefully see you soon. And I will hopefully write for you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please keep in mind, just as you hopefully did in the last chapter, that neither me, nor my partner in writing owns any of the appearing famous or copyrighted places, people, vechicles, etc, etc, or any fan made creations related to them. Oh, wait, yeah, except for this story. Thanks. Moving on.

Words of the Writer: Hello, my dear readers! It is such a joy, to be active again. To quote a movie character, „It's great to be back in business! Thanks to you!" To honor your faith and everlasting loyalty to the league, I will do my best to pick up the pace and update as frequently as I can. Also, I do my best to do justice to the characters and their personalities here, but I may do better with ones, than others. If any of you think I misjudged a character or acted them out badly, then feel free to write me in a review. Also also, this is a work of not just me, but the original creator of 's Epic Rap Battles of History series, KJMusical. This is a co-written story with him, mainly made to serve as a background story for the series. If you want to read some well written stories, rap battles or others, I can recommend him as an author with such stories. Now, my dear league of readers….ON WITH THE STORY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The area, as shown through the screen, is the Lobby again. Same as before. Doors in every direction, all in different colours, shapes and sizes. A few characters, who are on a break right now, move around the area, conversing with others, reading, watching films or anything they like doing in their free time.

One such character is Equestria's one and only Pinkie Pie, who, after eating some cupcakes she bought from the cafe nearby, happily hums her smile song, as she is heading for the door to her world. However, merely a step from the door, her eyes widen, as she notices the camera, her smile only growing in size. She quickly trots to the cameraman, staring into the equipment's lenses, letting out soft giggles.

„Oooh, whatcha doin'?!" she sounds excited, as she always does „What is this? A movie? Can I be in it? No, wait. I'm already in one and I don't want to get out of that movie, to get in this one." her face expression instantly changes to resemble sadness, as the cameraman slowly crouches and holds out a hand to her, intending to pat her back gently. She slightly smiles and nods. „Thanks, camera-person."

As if on cue, a beam of bright light appears out of nowhere and the Writer himself walks on stage. „Well, hello, dear readers. I hope you are…" he starts, but the moment he notices the cameraman crouching nearby Pinkie, he grunts and shouts to the distracted crew member. „Hey, Joe! Told you to keep the camera in position! I got stuck in traffic, but that doesn't mean we aren't recording today! And what is she doing here?" to Pinkie's raised eyebrows and confused expression, he just sighs. „Alright. Who's messing with the writing? She should not be here until one minute after I got in." as he talks, he points at a door nearby. „She should be walking out through that door, right after I welcomed-„ his voice freezes, as the door suddenly opens and another Pinkie Pie walks out through it,, whistling the show's theme music. „-the readers…." Writer finishes.

The camera turns back and forth between the two Pinkies, one having busied herself with a funny shaped object nearby, while the freshly arrived Pinkie just trots casually towards the cafe. The Writer thinks for a second, then snaps his fingers. „Of course. We are to tell them about that today! Stupid me. So it was for her arrival, not Pinkie's." he says, looking towards the first Pinkie.

Hearing her name being called, she quickly turns toward Writer, with a curious expression on her face. „Me? What's up with me? And who isn't me? Oh, hey, Mr. Writer!" she waves, greeting the man in white, before looking around, slightly confused. „So, what's up with-„ her sentence is cut short by another voice, nearly identical to hers, but somehow still different, ringing happily behind the Writer. „Well, hello, Writer! What's up? I came for the show as you told me to." as Writer spins around, the other Pinkie giggles.

The other-other Pinkie looks at the newly arrived character and her eyes instantly fill up with fear. „Changeling!" she shouts, pulling a frying pan out from the curls and folds of her mane, ready to smack the imposter with it. As she charges, however, the Writer grabs her hooves and holds her back. „Calm down, Pinkie! She is no changeling. She is you." This time, Pinkie's eyes stay still. She doesn't move, just stares at the other Pinkie, mouth hanging open.

After a while, she starts talking again. „But…..but…..but that's…she's me, but I'm also me, so ….she's…..….what did Twilight say? Not…not scientifically possible?! That's right! She's not scientifically possible! Whatever it means!" Writer chuckles a bit, before turning to new Pinkie. „Looks like it really was a bad idea to use that hairstyle, Pinkamena." the other just laughs, reaching for her hair and pulling on it for a bit, causing it to fall down in a straight style. „This here, is Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie. She is…er….you…in a way." Writer explains to the still confused pink pony. After a while, the messy maned character lets out her famous three words. „Okey…..dokey…..lokey."

The camera quickly shifts, turning and speeding towards the lounge of the Lobby, where right now, the viking god of mischief is sitting, reading a newspaper. A short sitcom laughter can be heard, as he looks up. „Hmm? Who called me?" He looks around for a bit, confused. „Did someone say Loki right now?" after a while, he shrugs and returns to his fascinating reading.

Speeding back to the Pinkies and the Writer, the camera shows the man quickly explaining the situation to the confused pony and the readers. „Now, let me explain this thing. So, today's theme was supposed to be the importance of the belief fans keep up in fictional characters, but it was cancelled, because nobody believed in it." hysterical cartoon laugh can be heard, before he continues. „Okay, just kidding. We'll talk about that later. But first, the different dimensions of fiction."

Suddenly, a blackboard, much like the one in Deadpool's room, appears, giving the Writer space where he could draw and write to explain the things he needed to.

„So, we already told the readers how there are different dimensions accomodating different fictional universes in the multiverse, but we didn't tell everything. There are so-called 'fan-created parts' which are non-canon, but may have enough popularity to exist on their own. Hence the presence of Miss Pinkamena here." he says, pointing to the straight-maned pony, whose eyes, albeit normal looking at first glance, reveal a scary glint in them under close inspection, which can only hide the desire for destruction and death on an unimaginable scale. She nods, as Writer continues. „She lives in her alternate reality of Ponyville, where her stories reign supreme. That was a safety protocol, in case someone decided to create a character not really fitting the base universe it's written into. It would not damage the canonical fiction, but allow the newly created story to thrive and develop in it's own ways.." The Pinkies nod, as the Writer continues. „Which brings us directly to the Fan-Strength theory." He takes another piece of chalk and starts writing on the blackboard.

„See, the Fan-Strength theory says, that each fictional character may exist only until there's at least one person knowing about them as characters. If everyone forgets about a character, their existence will slowly be deleted, which I must tell you, is not a happy business. Both going through and witnessing it." he shivers a bit, before continuing. „So, for example, when someone creates a fanfiction, in which they are creating a certain new character or new version of an old character, it lives in the non-canon section of the original's universe. As long as at least one person knows of their existence, of course."

Hearing this, Pinkie giggled. „Really?! So she's like a sister to me? Yay! I got a sister!" she begins happily bouncing up and down, letting out happy squeals of joy and singing randomly, as she now has a sister, who is for one hundred percent surely is her sister.

„Well, I wouldn't call it a sister, but….well, okay." Writer says, scratching his head, while looking at the ponies. „Well, alright. What was the last thing we needed to tell the readers?" he thinks for a second, then a lightbulb appears above his head.

„Oh, yes. I almost forgot. If you remember, dear readers, I told you last time, that the barrier, named the Fourth Wall is extremely hard to cross. For non-fictional beings, anyway. It is possible, but few have managed it. Now, there is a certain way to do it. If an author writes their own self into a story, call it a Mary-Sue or not, it may add them as characters to the non-canonical section of the multiverse as well, if the people accept them as appropriate characters of the universe. Now, if the residents of the universe into which they wrote the story take a liking to the new fictional character and accept them as a resident as well, there is a chance at letting them cross the Fourth Wall. Now, if I am correct, then- Yes. There they are."

Writer quickly points at three people, who are walking through the Lobby, heading towards one of the doors. Two of them are clearly parts of the security force, as they are wearing a uniform similar to that of police officers or soldiers. The third is a man, wearing a dark red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He is escorted by the two guards and doesn't hesitate to express his confusion and fear about his current surroundings. „W-where am I? What is this place?" his eyes dart around, trying to find something he can accept as being real or at least reasonable in a hallucination, but fails, as he only sees famous characters from fiction. „Is this….a cosplay con or something?" he asks, trying to at least partially find reason in the current state of things.

„Please stop asking questions, sir." says one of the guards, as they head towards a bright and colourful door, escorting the man towards it. „The only information we may give to you is that you have been chosen to be allowed into this place, which is not too often for your kind." the man still looks frightened, but hearing, that the whole thing was about an allowance into some place he is sure he will not return to slightly calmed him. „And, uh, one more piece of discloseable information is, that you have been selected for this process on the request of your daughter." the second guard says, confusing the man again. „D-daughter? But I have no-…oh." his eyes widen in what appears to be shock and confusion, as they open the door before him, motioning inside.

His face resembles utter shock, as he gazes inside through the door. „No….but…it's not possible…..it was just a story I wrote, not…..this…." he takes a small step inside, as the guards patiently wait for him to go. Suddenly, a female voice, one very familiar to the man, comes from inside, the speaker invisible to the camera, though. „Daddy?"

Hearing the voice, the man's eyes widen even more, staring inside the door, into the world he was sent, as he mutters, more to himself, than anyone else. „It…..it cannot be…..it was just fiction…she is…real?" As the armored men slowly close the door behind him, he starts walking forward, with tearful eyes and trembling hands, as the camera records one last word. „Dashie."

As the camera turns back to the three, it shows Pinkie crying into a tissue she has produced from her mane, having been touched by the scene she saw. Writer seems slightly better, though he has to force himself to keep from spilling some tears at the thought of what happens in that universe right now. The only one not affected seems to be Pinkamena, who just sighs and looks aside. „Bah. Lightweights."

After a short sigh, Writer turns back to the camera, his voice clear and calm as always. „Now, that was a fine example of what it looks like, when it happens. It is sometimes not easy to fuse with a fiction one has created, but may sometimes prove to be a very happy experience.. But sadly, it appears that we have ran out of time and can only continue our fine show in the next episode." he announces, as the Pinkies both let out a sad „awww". He takes one fial look at them, before turning back to the readers. „Now, dear readers, if you want to know more about this fine universe, wait for our next episode of „The Multiverse of Fiction". Thanks for reading, people and have a mighty nice time." he finishes, as the screen goes black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

P.S.: One last thing. We of course do not claim copyrights for the fanfiction story My Little Dashie, which we made a reference to right here and I'd like to use this opportunity, to give all the credit to it's original creator: ROBCakeran53, who not only wrote a fine example of well written FIMfiction, but also made a very good story. I needed to put this disclaimer here, in order to not soil the reference we made in the chapter. Anyways, see you next time and have a nice weekend, my little readers.


End file.
